Oz: The unexpected adventure
by iToshiro
Summary: 'Ace' wasn't about to let her old life as Cosmo 'Oz' Potter come and use her as they please. She was Beelzebub dammit! and she wasn't about to let the stick wielders come and try and stop her duties in the Varia or the few officer off the hook from facing her wrath. She is not what the Wizarding world expected. FemHarry. light bashing. Slight occness and AU
1. Chapter 1

Cosmo "Oz" Potter lived a hard life from a young age. She had the memory of what she knew was her mother and a pale snake-like man entering and some green lights. She knew the green light was not friendly when her mother went down in a heap, after getting hit with the same light, she could testify that it was painful and she would rather never have to repeat that again.

After that night she was place in the place that would become her metaphorical and literal prison and hellhole. Whoever that old white bearded bastard was on her list of people she was going hurt. Her relatives-she refused to call them family- were disgusting people that she would have rather not meet in another world. Really it was almost as if they were trying to somehow imitate animals. Of course she never told them to their face, but she did silently in the comfort of her cupboard. She was sure that the way she was treated was wrong and she was questioning the sanity of all the adults near her when they turned a blind eye to the obvious abuse and neglect. Whatever she cursed them too.

Having a quick mind like she did (something the Dursleys disapproved of since they found out in nursery care), it was only logical for her to try and find ways to make her life just a bit easier. Reading became essential, as did being able to blend in and be overlooked, and pickpocketing. She felt bad about the last part at first, but she figured that if others refused to help and care for her then why should she care about them?

Oz also didn't trust people easily, -you could thank her relatives for that-, once a girl tried to befriend her on the basis of a dare. Her being able to blend in helped her overhear the dare as it was being made. She was approached the next day by the girl, Oz learned that day that people weren't they tried to make themselves out to be. People tried to hide their true intentions, thus shouldn't be trusted, at least the people in Surrey and others would have a little leeway to her mistrusting nature.

By her fifth year alive (really it was just trying to stay alive with the neglect and minor beatings she was treated to), she was under no illusion that her life would get better in the 'care' of her relatives. It would only get worse. Thus she made sure that when she was not allowed in the house (not home, never home), she had little stashes of food and water and other necessities in different places in Little Whining and just a few places further than that.

Oz was always aware of the animosity between her aunt, uncle, and cousin. Who wouldn't know when the other would do everything to remind them that they hated them and were different in the sense that they were normal and she was not (and for that she was grateful, because being ANYTHING like...them.. was just disgusting).

However knowing how much her relatives despised her and seeing the length they would go to get rid of her were too different things. She discovered that they would go great lengths when they dragged and dumped her in Italy, three months after she turned five.

She swore that she would survive to one day hurt the Dursleys and the bearded bastard she still remembered. If anything this served as motivation to survive and become better. (Fate cackled at the turn of events and how this would destroy the plans a certain old man had. She would help little Oz remain hidden from that man to avoid having him find her. No way was she letting little Oz complete her destiny the way that old fool wanted. Destiny only watched and smirked at the thought of a completely 'Girl-Who-Lived' showing up, especially to one that was about to survive and grow in Mafia Italy. Her smirked grew larger, the British Magical World wouldn't know what hit them.)

(The British Magical World felt a sense of foreboding of the future that same day)


	2. Surviving the new land and allies

I do not own any HP or KHR characters and world.

"English" " _Italian_ "

Oz was glad that she had taken up pickpocketing and blending in so early (way too early) in her life. It helped her get out of situations that she would have trouble understanding. One thing she did do was make sure that no one knew her true gender. Pretty simple as she was still young and basically the definition of androgynous. It helped that she cut her hair into an uneven mess that covered the weird scar on her forehead and some of her eyes. Because her eyes were so distinctive she had taken to having her eyes 'closed' to the world. With a slight smile and eyes closed she made a fine impression of mild mannered kid that could do no wrong,

The first month alone in Italy was hell. Getting to know the area area and understanding the patterns of the people that came to the plaza. Even getting a basic understanding of Italian was a pain. Oz took to watching people from the roofs of the surrounding buildings to expand her 'target' understanding. When she felt her plans were to work out then she would act. The second month was easier when she had an understanding of the layout of the city (Rome she discovered she was left in) she spent more of her time listening and trying to understand Italian. Luckily she had here essentials covered.

She was glad that she was young enough that languages came easier to her. The library she found was huge and cool and helped her expand her knowledge. She went through the children's books with a craze of one not seen in kids. Then she moved to the laws when she had a solid understanding of the language. If she was going to be somewhere, she was going to know the laws to know what she could and couldn't do, and how to bend them to her liking without having cops descend on her like vultures. Any classes offered that seemed remotely useful were taken as well. Using computers, filling out applications, and even art classes to pass the time.

She had several hidden stashes by the end of the second month as well as a few decent places to sleep in. But the most interesting thing happened towards the end of January- almost three months after being abandoned in Italy- when she met her first ally and friend.

Maybe the kid was new but she knew better to ask and basically stepped in and saved him from being caught by a man that had a gun, (the bump in the back of his jacket was very telling), he was trying to rob. She did what no had done for her. She helped.

" _Hey mister why are you yelling at my friend?_ " She said and turned to the kid,

 _"Did you get lost and confused this sir for my Uncle? I told you to wait by the fountain with the trident!,_ the kid looked surprised but seem to catch on and adopted a sheepish expression, turning to the confused man she bowed slightly and smiled at him exasperation,

 _" Sorry Mister my friend is hopeless with directions and you look like my Uncle, he must have confused you for him. Last week I had to track him down and save him from an angry cat he stepped on", "Hey!" ,"I hope this doesn't affect you_ ". The man had a bemused expression at her explanation and was smiling slightly by the end, he just waved them off and continued on his way. Oz turned around and dragged the kid with her to the nearest gelato place. The place didn't mind that kids showed up without adults as long as you ordered and payed for your order. She shoved him into a chair and went to order to vanilla cups.

 _'"Here, now tell me why you picked a man with a gun_ " she asked him ignoring the surprise at the treat and statement. The boy's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but soften to a frown after taking a spoonful of gelato.

" _Who are you and why did you help?"_ he asked instead. Oz rolled her eyes and pointed her spoon at him _"First I'm the person that saved your ass from getting your head blown off via gunshot and I helped because no one helped me, but I felt that I could help you. Sometimes adults really are useless when they don't bother a street kid. Now tell me so we can avoid this from happening again. Oh! and your name. "_

The other kid just stared at her for a full minute studying her, she in turn did the same. He was around her age (maybe older since he was taller), looked at little underfed and slightly smudged in dirt. Short dark blue hair and eyes (hmm she didn't know that color was natural, but she liked it). Funny even if his hair was short the hairs at the back stood up, sort of like a pineapple. After the intensive stare down he sighed and said, " _I saw his wallet and thought it would be easy to take it, I don't have much on me. Thank you for saving me. I'm Mukuro Rokudo"._

Oz nodded at his smiled at him and pointed her spoon at him again, " _Just call me Oz! Now why you failed..."_

Oh my! Mukuro makes an appearance! Dun dun dunnnn~! Let's see where this takes us no?


	3. Times together and promises

Thanks for the review and such guys~!

Still don't own any rights or such to HP and KHR~!

'thoughts' "speaking" " _italian_ " "english"

After introducing herself, Oz started to give Mukuro a rundown of what he did wrong, what should have been been done, and the steps they would take to achieve a proper theft.

While he was paying attention to her rant, he seemed rather fascinated with how she managed to finish her gelato during her rant. She did not pause and he was sure that he saw her every move. He wondered this until the last statements of her rant registered in his mind.

 _"Wait. What do you mean by 'steps we're going to take'? When did we team up?_ " he asked bewildered.

 _"When I saved your rear from being caught we were partners. Besides it will be interesting! Oz and Mukuro take over Rome! What do you say?"_

Mukuro thought about it. She was right and it could be more fun together than being alone.

 _"Fufufufu. It's Mukuro and Oz take over Rome." "Hey!_ ". 'Yeah this will be fun'

Mukuro proved to be able to adapt quickly to the lessons and instructions that she gave him. Best of all he found what worked for him. While she could basically disappear and flutter from one person to the next, Mukuro was good at getting into places. Sure she could get in too, but he knew where to find the best things. Boxes of blankets that were in great condition? He would find eight. He was like a dog.( As such he became Inu to Oz and Mukuro retaliated by calling her Foxy, because with her pleasant smile and closed eyes she did look like a fox somewhat)

The first month brought many funny moments between them. The first night he didn't know how to open a can of food she tossed him, he tried to chew it off. After laughing for a good while she taught him how to open it. Getting his body to adequate condition to be able to run and climbing. (His lessons in stretching were hilarious, but it got easier and he was thankful when she taught him how to tumble and do flips.) Or the time he tried to catch a cat and fell down a small apartment complex to end up catch in the clothesline upside down. Though they were wary of the stray calico nicknamed Tiger after they scared it and spent the rest of the day running away from it. There were days when it would come looking for them.

Their time together passed and they survived together as they got used to each that they worked seamlessly. Their time also helped them discovered things about each other. (Mukuro discovered that first week that she was no most definitely not a boy. She laughed at how red his face got, while worried at how red it got. She found it amusing how he couldn't look at her for a few days. Then she got feed up and threaten to tie him up naked on the closest touristic water fountain.).

Valentine's day led them both to discovering that Rome's tourist loved to buy the chocolate made in Italy. (Mukuro discover that he loved the dark chocolate bar that she manage to get for him. She loved the strawberry lollipops she got).

Taking the dance class at the center was fun. They learned dances from ballroom dancing to tango. The teacher would coo at them and what a pair they made when they danced (Mukuro was always embarrassed and she was amused). Art they found out was a hit and miss with them. While she could draw, she was dreadful at painting. Mukuro couldn't draw, was moderately good at painting, but preferred paper folding and knitting. For swimming they both took the sink or swim approach. They kept at it until a lifeguard decided that it was better to teach them than have to fish out a dead body later.

Oz tried her hand at cooking with the limited cooking utensils they had. The Dursleys had 'given' her the basics to cooking, only now that she experiment. She watched other ladies cook from the roofs before trying. It was a general success until she discovered that she liked spicy food. Mukuro did not.(It wasn't bad, but her food was at another level of spiciness. The owner of the gelato shop would agree with him too.).

Oz discovered that Mukuro would take to humming or singing when they would spend time on the roofs just watching the sky above them.(He had a nice voice). Mukuro got to laugh at Oz when she fell into a pile of old fish. She smelled for days and he laughed longer. (Sure she chased him with a trident looking knife-that would become the staple for him in the future- but it was worth the laugh).

They were thick as thieves and the city their playground. (They manage to trade the languages they knew and got the librarian to teach them German as well, between them they now spoke four languages. They were aiming for French next).

During the month of May, Oz found herself telling Mukuro how she ended up in Italy and showing her strange 'power'. (It left Mukuro fuming silently at her relatives and the bearded bastard too. He believed her because they had survived together and by that point he knew her just as well as he knew himself. The power was cool though). In turn Mukuro told her about the missing father and his mother dying not long after his fifth birthday. Six months in the hellholle of an orphanage had him running away. Not long after, he met her.

The day after their heart to heart she dragged Mukuro to a mother she befriended and asked her to pierce both their ears with the silver studs she had for both of them.

"This" she brought her hand to move her hair covering her ear, "is a reminder Mukuro-chan~! Our lives have been anything but 'nice', but this will remind us that even if we're separated, we will survive despite the opposition! It'll be our rule. Rule #1 Survival at all cost and Rule #2 Don't get caught. We'll add more as we go!" she told him cheerfully before turning serious and pointing at where his heart was at. "Promise me this and I'll promise you this, I'll do everything in my power to live, even if we are separated, because it'll give me motivation to find you! Heaven or hell I'll find you again because you are and will be my first and best friend, Inu."

His eyes softened and he pointed to her heart too, "Promise, foxy".


	4. Promises and hate pt 1

I don't own anything~!

~0.0~.~0.0~.~

The aftermath of their heart to heart brought them towards another level of trust for both of the. The last lingering wariness for each other was gone with the promise they made. (Though now they always pointed to each other in an unspoken acknowledgement to their promise anytime they might leave each other presence for any length of time. They knew that it was their way of saying that they keep the promise in case anything happen that could separate them for a long time.)

They continued to expand their fighting skill by adding weapons to their arsenal and set up a small information network. They gathered any information someone might ask for for a price. (Funny how many don't suspect children).

June brought Mukuro's birthday. Oz manage to get one of the local mothers to help her make a chocolate cake. (She gave him a bunch of chocolate, the trident looking knife she found the time she fell in the fish pile, and a new jacket). It also brought much experimenting with her 'power'. (That caused much destruction when she panicked and try to make a small explosion as a distraction, it was not little).

Bouncing ideas and then testing them proved to be great fun (turning his hair yellow for example). That was until she focused on her 'power' and found a few things that felt like restrains on it. While they wanted to know what it was, they decided to put it off until they found anything or anyone who might have more knowledge. They did agree in suspecting the 'bearded bastard' was behind their placement.

July was the month they added weapons. While they were by no means pro's at fighting hand-to-hand (yet) they had the instincts and body reactions that made them natural fighters (they were small and young, they were not afraid to use this to its full potential). Anything for protecting each other. ("Hey Oz! why are you and Mukuro learning how to fight?" So I can protect Mukuro-chan!". He could only splutter and blush at her response)

Mukuro liked (loved really) the knife Oz gave him, but quickly learned that he wasn't proficient. Oz felt it was her duty to tell him he 'sucked' before he got hurt. Her observation was not appreciated. It wasn't until he tried the staff that he excelled. Now he just had to wait until they could find an actual trident for him. (Mukuro just 'fufufufu' at the prospect). He would be a formidable short and mid range fighter, if the bruises from sparring and the teacher at the center had anything to say, in the future.

Oz decided not to limit herself to one and tried whatever weapon she could get her hands on. Though she preferred anything she could conceal and carry into buildings, as well as trying to weaponizing common items. Mukuro never knew coins could be so scary until Oz manage to 'flick' one to a wall and create a small crater. This fear only increased as she improved her speed, accuracy, and power.

July also brought Oz's birthday. Mukuro made cake (that looked weird but she ate some of it anyways) and gave her three different colored scarves that he made for her. She gave him a tackle hug in thanks. Oz felt as if life was ok again. Yes they were six year old orphans trying to survive in Italy, but they had each other, and it suddenly wasn't so bad anymore.

Life was good, until it wasn't.

For all the allies they made and all the progress they made, there was one person that hated them from the start.

Desmond had no love for the two brats. Being 17, he was expected to be good at many things, but he was average at everything. So he felt it was justified to feel irritated when the two brats demonstrated that they were exceptional.

Politics and philosophy? Easy, they spent time at the park playing chess with elderly learning and discussing all matters of the two subjects and many other. Law? The two had practically memorized the entirety of the law books found in the local library as well as the ones in the local university. Finance? They manage the money they had and had helped many of the store owners with their own finances. Anytime they didn't understand 'numbers'(math problems) they made sure to rectify it by visiting the library and asking the university students. (They all thought it was 'cute' for them to try work on math 'beyond' their level. Then they would get excited to teach them, "Big sister look I did it! You teach so well!". those two weren't afraid to use their age against others, that's for sure.)

No one suspected them. They were genius little angels. It angered him that even with all they showed great aptitude for, they even had exceptional looks. Mukuro had an exotic look due to his possible mix heritage and generally had an air of confidence. The coloring of his hair and eyes set him apart from the general colors of everyone around him. He was pleasant as well.

Oz, while shorter than Mukuro and not liking drawing attention to himself, was going to grow up to be beautiful too. While he usually wore a beanie to cover his hair, it was pitch black and silky (from when he saw Mukuro play with his hair and how easily it fell through the others fingers). A smile that made others jump to help him. Oz was captivating but what really struck him were the eyes. Oz kept his eyes closed, (or really squinted because he could navigate through the crowd easily, Desmond wasn't sure), but the one rare chance he saw them was enough. Green. Green more brilliant than emerald gemstones, but not a leafy green. They sparkled when Mukuro gave him one of those lollipops he loved so much and Desmond felt his breath catch at the sight of them.

So yes, he did not like the two brats that made him feel inferior. So when a man claiming to be from a group that was trying to give kids a home and better life he immediately thought of the duo. Despite the bad feeling he got from the man, it was the chance for him to get rid of the two.

"So what is the group called?", Desmond asked.

"The Estraneo Group", the man replied with a small smile.

"Ok, I know two that you might be interested in.."


	5. Promises and hate pt 2

Don't own anything!

After telling the man of who and where they might find the duo, Desmond left to his own home. The man he spoke to thanked him for the information and went on his way, probably to tell his boss. The guilt was eating at Desmond and he wasn't sure why. All he knew was that the man gave him a bad vibe, knowing that the two brats might end up in Sicily far away from him did little to soothe his nerves, and that he probably made a great error.

Oz wasn't sure why but she had a bad feeling that Christmas Eve. All she knew was that it was better to be on guard and ready for whatever threaten her and Mukuro. She told him to be careful as well and they spent the day pretending to be as happy as the other kids while keeping an eye on their surroundings. Nothing happened throughout the day and they relaxed a bit as they settled for the night in the warehouse that they had taken residence the month before.

It was about and hour till Christmas and Mukuro felt a part of him alerting him of danger outside of their place. Oz looked exhausted after being alert and twitch all day and he didn't have the heart to tell her when she looked ready to kneel over and sleep. That's why he just told her that he would be outside to do his 'business'. He had his hidden knife that she gave him in his jacket as he went outside. What he didn't expect when he was checking the area was to be surrounded by ten men in suits. Surrounded he tried to fight his way through only to have one of the suits press a cloth over his nose and soon he fell into darkness. His last thoughts were of how Oz was right and how they might be separated before he had the chance to give her the gift he had picked out.

Oz knew in her heart and soul that Mukuro was in danger. She was more agitated as 45 minutes pass and Mukuro has not returned. Then when she was about to go find and drag his sorry as from whatever danger he was in a four men in suits came in. Mentally thanking the idea Mukuro had about camping out on the ceiling rafts (beams), Oz watched and listened to the people she was sure had taken her friend.

"Are you sure the other brat is here?" one suit asked

"He has to be! The older kid, what's his name,told us that one was never far from the other. He must be hiding somewhere" a bald man in a suit replied.

'Hmm, so someone sold us out? Older kid? Maybe they just took Mukuro and they can give me answers if I take them down' Oz thoughts came to screeching halt when one of the suits seemed to have lost his patience and started to call out and mock her.

"Come out brat! We already took care of your friend! You should thank that kid Desmond for telling us where to find you two! So come out nice and easy or we come and find you the hard way!" he yelled.

'What?' was all could think after they admitted to 'taking care' of Mukuro. That couldn't be right. Right? They did not just get rid of her best and first friend had they? Mukuro was hers. Her first friend. HERS to protect. Had she failed? No she still had the promise they made when they had their ears pierced. She will make it out, find out about them, find Mukuro, destroy them to show them that they never do it again.

Her thoughts stopped again when she heard the name of the person who sold them out. Desmond? The older teen that seem to hate them? Did he hate them so much that he was willing to sell them out to a dubious group? Because he was jealous? It seem that people in general did not want her to have anything good in her life. She'll make them pay for trying to take away the small happiness she gained.'

Oz felt herself lose touch with her body as she stepped forward for the men in suit to see her. They grinned at her apparent surrender, before it fell and they felt the all pressing fury and killing intent coming from the 'boy' in front of them.

'How DARE he?!' was the only thought going through Oz's head as she felt her body move forward throwing a knife to the two closest to her before the other two could comprehend what was happening. The was all she needed to continue her assault. Mukuro was very doubtful of coins being any sort of weapon when she first thought of it. He blanched at the crater she manage to create with that same 'useless' coin. Now after having honed this particular skill she manage to kill one by sending a coin to his eye. The last suit- the bald one- she sent four coins in quick succession to break his limbs. Even lost in her fury Oz knew she needed information and this TRASH was going to give it to her. So as she collected her knives and coins before making her way to the whimpering mess on the floor, she wasn't aware of the purple flames and sparks of 'power' flickering in and out of life around her. When she finally made it to the man she crouched in front of him and twisted his head to meet her gaze (unaware that her eyes were flashing between purple and green).

"Now " she purred, "tell me what I want to know".

Tell her he did. Kid or not the sight of having Oz stare at you with a blank face did nothing from letting the person know the utter fury she felt when they looked into her normally closed eyes. The eyes are the windows to the soul right? For the few that managed to see her eyes could attest that they brimmed with emotion. This time was no different. The man she had interrogated admitting to being mafia, but not what family. He was unsure of where they were suppose to be held after capturing herself and Mukuro. Mukuro, it seemed, had already been taken in a different van with the rest of the suitts. It was her luck that they thought to leave behind less people because she was physically smaller (and they thought, weaker), than Mukuro. She was just glad that Mukuro was alive, for now, She felt no remorse when she stab her knife in his eye then slit his throat. He took her friend and was responsible for taking other kids. If anything she was saving other kids from being taken by the mafia. It was her or them and she made a promise to Mukuro that she was going to see through. So after packing a small backpack (that had some food,water, and money;she took her scarves and the Christmas present from her and Mukuro), she made her move to get rid of the van and bodies. WIth a violent push of her 'power' she sent the van to the warehouse. The explosion and fire will make sure that the evidence was gone. Now she was on her way to 'talk' to the bastard that sold them out to the mafia because he was jealous. She was going to make her displeasure known.

Christmas day came and saw many happy faces open presents and be with their loved ones. Not Oz though. No Oz was watching the person that had cost her her friend. The warehouse explosion was put out a few hours before the general population found out, but the news would include it later. Oz knew that Christmas was not going to get her the coward, but for Mukuro and any information concerning him she would control her urge to jump into his room and kill him for his audacity. For the day she saw that she had no opportunity so she waited, because she had time to get her answers. If she found out that Mukuro was permanently taken away from her? Well that mafia family won't be left to stand after she grazed it to the ground.

The day after Christmas brought an opportunity. Desmond had the first shift at a bakery and was required to arrive early in the morning. So early the sun hadn't yet manage to rise. So when a sleepy Desmond was making his way to work he was not prepared to be hit from behind.

Oz watched dispassionately as Desmond crumpled to the ground. She then proceeded to gag and drag him to the sewer opening she had open for this event. The sewers would help her move her 'guest' without being seen to an abandoned apartment complex where she had him tied up on the floor. She stood in front of him waiting for him to wake up.

Desmond groaned as he came to and opened his eyes. He paled when he met the furious eyes of Oz in front of him. The green eyes that were usually closed and hidden to the world were focused on him. He felt like shrinking at the sight of the seemingly glowing eyes filled with so much anger directed at him.

"Who were they?" he asked softly. The soft voice did not betray any emotion other than curiosity, but his eyes told him of the promise of pain to his person if he didn't answer.

"W-who do you mean?" Desmond managed to rasped out. The green eyes only seem to sharpen at that question.

"Oh? You know that group that came for me and Mukuro? The one that boasted about having you sell us out? Who. Were. They?" he asked. His voice didn't raise at the end, but the emphasis on the last part let Desmond know of Oz's declining patience.

"Th-the Estra-estraneo group" "Where to?"" They said they might take you to either Venice or Sicily" Desmond replied. Oz didn't ask more questions just took some duct tape and placed on his mouth. Then he rolled him to a part of the floor he didn't notice were uncovered by wood. When he fell into it he could only watch as Oz stood above and looked at him, eyes once again closed.

"For selling and trying to sell Mukuro and myself out to the mafia because of jealousy, I will leave you here, hidden under the floor. This way you reflect on what you have done to two orphaned street kids. I want you to feel the helplessness and misery of knowing that no one is around for miles and help not coming your way. This building is scheduled to be destroyed the second week of the new year. But don't worry you'll go out exceptionally. Isn't that what you always wanted? To be exceptional at something?".

With that Oz covered the floor and left. Desmond cried and tried to scream as he was shut in the floor and left to his fate.


	6. Promises and beginnings

still don't own anything~!

As much as Oz wanted to go find Mukuro, she was forcibly reminded of her age and limitation when she collapsed and started coughing blood as soon as she got to her new hide out. It wasn't much until she vomited blood. She couldn't worry about it because she passed out not longer after that.

When she became semi-conscious, she wasn't sure how long she had been out, she only knew that her body ached and screamed at her when she moved. Still, she manage enough energy to drag herself to her sleeping bag after changing her bloodied shirt, before falling into a fitful sleep.

'This', she thought -in what she believed to be her second day out of it, 'is the world reminding me of my limitations and punishing me for trying to go against the limits of my body.'

While she was mad that she couldn't immediately start her search, she was grateful of her body reminding her of her limits. She has forgotten that with all the preparation, training, and 'power' she had, she was still a kid. A kid that would have gotten herself killed if she had not collapsed. This was mafia. And she was only one kid. Truthfully she felt like crying at how impossible it seem to get her friend back. She only knew who and maybe where on Italy they had him. No other information to go by. By the gods if she had not collapsed she would have let her fury lead her to her death.(She vowed to herself that she would think through any and ALL actions that could lead her to danger. If she was risking someone else because of her recklessness she wasn't going to risk it.)

The she did cry. For the loss of her friend. The end of the small amount of happiness they manage to gain and the reminder that the world still did not want them to have something good in life. They might as well be children of misery. She cried for the lives she had taken and how how her hand were now bloodied. She cried because she was alone again and Mukuro was too. And she cried at the helplessness of the situation. She couldn't do this alone, she would only break her promise to survive.

That night Oz fell asleep after crying herself to further exhaustion.

For several days Oz struggled to remain long enough to eat and drink what she had. New Year's came and left and Oz finally stopped feeling her body protest at every move. By January 15th her limbs still shook with exhaustion and she would still cough (though the blood stopped) painfully, but at least she could stay awake a few hours now.

The more time went on the more Oz felt herself closing herself off, if only to stop her from completely breaking down. She had FAILED. Was still failing at protecting her friend and barely surviving as it was.

More days went by and her strength returned. Sure she was winded more easily, but at least she didn't have to sleep most of the day.

It was by mid-April that she was at full health again almost five months after Mukuro was taken. The failure of not protecting or finding him weighed heavily in her heart. She had opened the present that was meant to be her's that Chirstmas back in February (after eating a chocolate bar in her friend's' memory). It was a necklace. A thick dark cord that held a dog and fox charm on it. She had cried again that day. From that day forward she would apologize and renew her promise every day the two were separated.

Even though Oz was at full health, she spent the last of April preparing for her travels. She decided to try Venice first. If that wasn't where the Estraneo where she would go to Sicily. Even if he was longer alive she wanted to make sure and accept it. Time would help her accept her failure and loss.

It would take her a long time trying to get to Venice. While good at surviving and having good physical conditions, she was six. Her last stunt put her out for months and was not risking it, not after lost so much time already. Worse that her relatives did not leave her with any documentation (or passport). Not that she would be allowed to take a trip alone either way, so going by foot was the only way to go.

She made plans to continue her 'education' as she went. She would be prepare for the Mafia, even if she had to join. Now she had to find something beside coins to toss and carry as coins. It wouldn't do to throw away money.

And so the first of May Oz started her trek to Venice and leaving Rome behind.


	7. New scenery, discoveries, and trouble

Don't own anything. "ok"- speaking 'ok'-thoughts

Getting to Florence, Italy (just above Rome) had taken Oz over a month of May was dedicated to moving from Rome through the throng of tourist without arousing suspicion to her. The last thing she needed was cops trying to take her in to get her 'a better life'. Ha! If they didn't help before then she was not inclined to trust them now. The police had been less interested in her when Mukuro was there because then they were just brats playing, never looking past what was shown.

So yes the days she was more dirty than clean with a backpack, the officers (and 'concerned citizens') tried to follow her to 'keep an eye on her'.

Another difficulty she faced was crossing so much land with her small body (but unconsciously using her flames to multiply healthy muscle cells). As much as she would have loved to use her 'power', she had just recovered from her last blunder and she was not about to risk it.

The cities she had to go through held beauty she would have loved to show Mukuro once she found him. However she thanked her lucky stars that Italy's weather was MUCH more pleasant than England's. She would prefer to suffer under the sun with her beanie, than attempt to move through the dreary, cold, RAINY weather England was known for.

The reason she stopped in Florence was the rapid approaching day of June 9th. The closer that the day came the more heavily her necklace weighed on her. So that week she stayed put and silently ate a chocolate bar in memory of her friend before quietly breaking down to cry.

That week also had her getting her body in better conditions. She had pushed her body to run, walk, hide, and climb through Rome and most of Tuscany (where Florence is found). Now she had time to rest, restock her supplies, and get new shoes after her old ones nearly fell apart. She manage to acquire thicker clothes after overhearing that the rest of Tuscany was difficult to pass by foot if one wasn't properly clothed. She knew that this was going to take a toll on her. The months of separation ( and recently remembrance June 9th) coupled with the limited interaction (or even stealing from a group) was taking a toll on her young mind. She was more jaded about life than most kids her age. She could feel the edges of her mind filled with darkness and trying to creep in further in. She was not over the kills she made Christmas, even that bastard, Desmond, face haunted her. It was starting to hinder her physically, and she was not about to let those choices control her. She made her choice and she was going to live with them.

'Recharging' week came to an end, but she stayed and headed to the nearest library. She was going to understand the workings of the mind to accept her kills and start French like she had promised originally. (She was going to keep the promise for both of them). So between her self imposed tasks she was going to be in Florence for a while before making her way to Emilia-Roma. Her plan after Florence was to get on with her journey and collect information.

Oz's determination to move past her demons helped her understand that the abuse and neglect at the hands of the Dursley's still affected her. Really almost two years away from them and they still had lingering influence. The resilience and even her strong attachment to Mukuro made much more sense. Growing abused during some of the most impressionable years of her life without having anything to call her own has led her to become overprotective of the first thing (or person) that was not in danger of being taken (but now had).

Now that she knew, she could work on it to make sure it wouldn't become a weakness others could exploit. What caught her attention; however, was the mention of people who would intentionally hide behind 'masked' exteriors. While she and Mukuro put on a performance, she had never done something like as mask. Hiding her eyes was a close thing though. But now that she had a way to further her survival, she was going to fake it till she made it. So work on her mask she did.

Deception she figured would get her further than trying to bumble around demanding answers. She would alert the wrong sort of people otherwise. And so Oz became an unassuming, apathetic, boy of six that all but screamed 'uncaring' to the world. Her hair falling around her (closed) eyes and beanie gave her a purposely unkempt look. She altered her posture to be slightly hunched to give the impression of constant tiredness. If she could pass as a kid that lacked motivation to do anything besides eat the lollipops she had, she would be further underestimated. Looking uncaring wasn't hard for her, she had closed off a lot of her emotions Christmas anyways, now she could go on this way until she was forced to negotiate for things (then she was ready to win at all cost). She felt it was good to safe energy until it was time to get something worthwhile, or necessary. She was getting quite good at talking (and charming) people to agree with her (she thanked all the times she spoke with the elderly in Rome, they were masterful word weavers) .

The second week of July brought Oz the decision to get out of Florence. A homeless man had tried to follow her. She wasn't sure what he wanted, but she was not going to risk it, the look in his eye was ugly. So decision made, to Emilia-Roma she went (specifically Bologna).

She had turned seven, but didn't bother celebrating, besides she was a few days away from Bologna. On another note her coin 'flicking' and other projectile weapons (pens,knives,and rocks) progress ensured that long distance battle would not be a problem. Practicing on the way had help her tremendously, as did the moving targets on her path.

August 6th marked her arrival to Bologna. A day of rest and she started to gather information blending in, listening as she read a book in French she stole in Florence. Listening from rooftops without being caught was harder, provided for impromptu lessons in stealth and information gathering, but also brought more relevant information to the mafia.

The slow pace she choose to through Venice with was for the benefit of information gathering. (Her best bet to who was in the mafia was the newbies that had yet to master hiding their guns in their suits and keeping their mouth shut). She found out that her target, the Estraneo Family, had manage to create a 'Possession Bullet'. This new technology had caused much controversy within the mafia. The name itself made Oz uneasy. If the Estraneo were willing to use their own to make that type of technology, it only made her fear for Mukuro. It had taken her MONTHS to get to Venice and she was no closer to Mukuro out of what could be hell on earth of what she had gathered was right. She wasn't even sure if he was in Venice.

September 3rd gave her the answer she wanted to know. She had been lucky to find a newbie from her target gloat to his companion about the progress they were making in the Sicily base. The 'boys' they had gathered in Rome had been 'masterpieces' and how the scientist were excited about the possibilities they could get from the 'kid with blue hair' after showing positive results.

Oz felt the world stop and herself go numb. She had been wrong, Month's wasted to get to the wrong city. Then she felt anger, no fury. Fury knowing that they experimenting on her friend. suffering, and this fool was happy at the results. Well she'll just have to make sure that he doesn't get to know the 'progress' his Famiglia would make. So she found herself flicking a coin to the companions' head to kill him instantly, but only flicked the other to the throat of the braggart. It would hurt but keep him alive until she got to him.

And sure enough she collected her coins and watched the fool who praise her friend and other kids suffering, well suffer.

She merely kicked him, from his kneeling position to his back still clutching his throat, before he had time to register her she stomped on his throat (unaware she was producing and using purple flames). The fool was gone and she saw the crest to the family. She sneered, but only ripped it off (as a reminder to who she was after).

Oz was glad the two had met in an alley and at night.

'No witnesses at least' she thought casting a lazy closed gaze around, only to find a silver haired boy slightly older than her staring at her. He had a sword at his side.

"Shit" she whispered in a long suffering sigh before she bolted.


	8. Chases and challenges

Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

'thoughts' "spoken words" (Right now anything said will be said in Italian)

"VOOOIII!" was all Oz heard before jumping up a dumpster to start climbing the building to the roof. The boy had proven to be stubborn and had been chasing her for the better part of an hour. Only her knowledge of the city saved her from being caught by her pursuer.

'What a persistent person' was her thought before climbing down another building and diving into the canal street. She let herself be dragged by the current to her target, a boat. There she held onto the bottom and only let her face out of the water. She was not letting some dangerous looking individual, (no matter how young looking, she was proof that young could mean potentially dangerous), if it meant holding onto the gross bottom of a boat? So be it.

Squalo Superbi had been more than surprised when he looked to an alley only to see two possible mafia men talking, when suddenly one dropped like a sack of potatoes. The other dropped to his knees and seem to be in pain as he clutched his throat. He was going to make his way over to check when he saw a kid, a kid smaller than Belphegor, drop (and land safely) from the roof of one of the buildings. The kid seem to pick up something before making his (he was pretty sure it was a boy) way to the gasping man. It was hard to look away when saw purple flames surround the kids' arms.

'No fucking way! This kid, brat really, could already use his flames?!' he thought. The flames surprised him, but the color was more so. A cloud. The kid was a fucking cloud. Sure a sun, storm, maybe a mist could activate their flames earlier easier, but a cloud? The wasn't as likely.

Just as Squalo was regaining his bearings from shock, he saw the kid stomp on the man's throat. He was curious as to why he sneered and more so when it looked as if he ripped off a patch off the jacket.

'A grudge?' he thought all that mattered now was getting the brat to Varia. The kid had effectively 1. surprise him 3. move like a fucking shadow flame active 5.a cloud (second rarest Sky element after a Sky) and 6. no allegiance to a family. Really only Varia had someone that young already active in the Mafia. Other kids that age went to Mafia school . So a flame-active kid alone and out of mafia school was free game. He had a feeling the brat could be Quality later.

His train of thought came to stop when the blank face with closed eyes seem to stop on him. There was a small twitch of the kids' eyebrow before he started to run.

'Fuck' was his thought as he gave chase to the kid. The thought continued as he chased the slippery brat for a good part of an hour. If he had thoughts before of the brat not being able to meet Varia standards they were gone now. The brat ran, climbed, and dodged any attempts he made at catching him. It was harder when it was obvious the kid knew the city well enough to move in its shadows. The kid barely made a sound a sound, which spoke great about the kids talent but bad for him because it was harder to follow the brat.

"VOOOIII! Stupid brat get back here!" he yelled at the disappearing kid. He ran to a street, but stopped. There was no sign of the brat anywhere!

"Stupid brat" he muttered darkly to the people free street of Venice. He would have to alert the rest of the Squad to keep an eye out for the kid, and dammit! That escape was like an issued challenge to him. He was going to take. He smirked, he was going to catch the brat and let displeasure known.

Oz fellt dread when she peeked at her chasers face. The smirk did not bode well for her, of that she was sure. She was also sure that he was not going to stop looking for her until he found her. Too bad for him but she did not want to be caught.


	9. Challenges and meetings p1

I own nothing!

"talking" 'thoughts' everything is still said in italian

Oz let herself hold on to the boat for half an hour before she let go and let herself float down three blocks before getting out. The night was chilly so she had to get back so she had to get back to her hideout before she caught a cold. It was too bad she had lost her beanie to the water. She had left her scarves and more important items at her hideout. Now she just had to worry about about getting herself and the stuff she did bring getting dry. The time back to her hideout was long, she had to make sure her chaser hadn't found her again. She was going to watch her back more now.

Squalo was sure someone was and had been watching him for the past two days. Searching for the brat brought no results. There was no sign of him anywhere. Worse that the blank face and beanie did not help in the search, many in the squad thought that he was losing it. Trash the lot of them. For now he had a mission he had a mission to report. It was a simple mission really, he felt unsettled at how easy it was. Yes being in Varia brought a new level of skill, but the target was easily located, almost no security, and no frankly had him on edge, this could be the beginning to bad shit.

Oz watched the building her chaser enter. She wasn't sure what he did in the past building he entered, but it wasn't her business. She thought it would be boring to wait for him to come out, but was curious as to why several men in suits followed after her chaser not long after. Oz didn't have to wait long for the answer when gunshots rang inside. That did not seem very promising for her young chaser. Maybe he was killed? Did he do something bad? well she might not get her answers if he died and if she stayed there. Before she could move she saw her chaser jump out of a window and run away.

'Hmm, so he escaped huh?' she thought. She followed him from the roof. He was injured and still did not know the way around the city. Maybe if she helped he'll promise not to say anything about what he saw.

'Well seem it's my chance now' she thought amused as her previous chaser was running to a dead end.

Squalo was cursing everything about this mission, the target, and the dead client that tried to double cross Varia and Vongola to 'send a message'. Even if he was able to get out of the window. The further he ran the more intense the bullet graze at his side hurt.

The bastards just wouldn't give up and he couldn't shake them because he didn't know the city that well. Just before he ran into an alley he felt himself being pulled to the side. Instincts kicking in had him swinging his sword but it clashed with a knife. He had expected another suit, but was instead faced with the shitty brat that had escaped him two days ago.

"Voi y-" was as far as he got before the kid interrupted him.

"Shut it. You're hurt and are still being chased. Now let's go". He could only follow the brat as they ran through two alleys before he stopped.

Squalo did not understand why the brat stopped until he was pulled behind a dumpster and saw it fill with the suit bastards. Probably a dozen or so and they had no way out unless they fight their way out. His side burned now, he wasn't sure if he could take them all without taking a hit. Damn if they couldn't use long distant attacks to take them out. Glancing at the kid next to him, who was crouching and watching with closed eyes still . Maybe-

"Voi brat!" ,he whispered, "I hope you have an ace up your sleeve, we aren't getting out of this unharmed otherwise!". Squalo did not expect the large smirk on the kids face, one worthy of Belphegor. All Squalo knew was that he did not want to be on the receiving end of it.

"Why" ,the kid drawled amused, "I do have a few of them". only to take out a deck of cards from his pocket. He was about to yell at the brat to get serious, before standing in disbelief as the brat sent the cards flying.

The suits did not expect cards-of all things- to bring them down. The way they pause to gawk in disbelief gave the brat time to send more of them. Squalo couldn't believe cards could cut down and kill men before. The brat was coming with him to Varia estate, there was no way around it, the brat was coming whether he wanted to or not. When the bastards were downed the kid pulled him along again to another building a few blocks down.

"Climb, it should be easier to get you to cover now" he said. Squalo only glared, but did as was told. Once on the roof he was pulled towards the next roof. There the kid pulled a few planks from this floor and motioning him to get in. Having nothing to lose he went in.

He did not expect a little space, clean and well lit it was comfortable for a little hideout. It also explained why they couldn't find the brat. If he had hidden in places like this then finding him would be next to impossible.

"Sit down on that box and I'll patch you up" Oz told the older male when he didn't move. Once he was seated Oz went to find the first aid kit she had stolen not too long ago (ignore the stare at her back). It was always good to have one at every hideout. As she approached him he seem to tense and grip his sword harder.

"Hey, I won't lose the effort it took to save you to hurt you, so knock it off. If you want infections and dealing with them on your own then, fine I'll leave you alone." she told him. He glared at her (she merely raised an eyebrow) before he not so gracefully accepted her help.

She couldn't help but think of that time she told Mukuro he sucked at using knife.

"Brat your name" he grounded out when she poked his side. She was not giving him her name.

"Does it matter? I'm just a Good Samaritan is all no need to worry about little old me' she told him with an open smile (really she did not want to get involved). This event pushed any 'ally' option out the door. She had her own problem to deal with. He glared and seem ready to yell at her, but she pressed harder on his injured side to keep him quiet. This only served to intensify his glared and she did the same with her smile. It was kinda fun riling him up, she had a feeling he was easily riled.

"So Mr,Chaser, how come your people didn't save you back there? They've been around your general area for the past few days no? I doubt you thought little me would show up..." at his disbelieving face she put things together and made a face to convey her understanding.

"Ah. I was not suppose to know that right? Ok. So the people you were playing hide-n-seek with, did they lose and couldn't find you?" she asked innocently. She smirked inwardly when he facepalmed.

Squalo could only face palm when the brat came up with. It was just ridiculous. He hoped the kid didn't do this for kicks, he had Bel doing that enough as it is. If he was then he would be giving the brat hell. Right now he was just glad his side was done.

"Voi! That was terrible! No we weren't 'playing' any kind of game damn brat" he told the brat. If he was aware of his team, then that meant the brat had been the one watching him for the past two days!

"Damn brat why were you watching me?" he demanded.

"Eh? i thought it was ok to see when suspicious looking people move around your home?" the brat told him. Squalo's only response was to glare at the brat, who only shrugged unrepentantly. The kid finished and retreated further into the hideout with only a 'food' comment thrown his way. Well at least this gave him time to contact his squad now that he wasn't being chased or shot at. If he was lucky he could get Mammon to put the kid to sleep before smuggling him to Florence. He was sure the kid would try to run again, but (he thought with a smirk) he would win this time around. With that he took out his phone and got his plan in motion.

Oz was sure that her 'guest' wasn't about to let her slip away again. He seem like that kind of person. So she had planned to get him food and get her ass out of this hideout. Her important pack with her treasures was next to the exit. She was going to leave.

With that thought she walked back and gave him a plate of food and backed away before turning around running to the exit. Grabbing her pack and hightailing it out of there. She ran and jumped to the next building and climbing down before she ran. she could hear her chaser yelling at her but she paid no mind. What she did not expect was a baby with a hood in front of her. She couldn't wonder about this because darkness took over and she fell to oblivion.


	10. Capture and retrieval

Chapter 10

I have no ownership of either world

Mammon was not expecting to meet Squalo's possible recruit so soon. When Squalo had returned two days ago and told them of what he saw she was skeptical. She didn't help in the search (officially) but she was intrigued. A brat smaller than Belphegor had escaped Squalo? It was bound to be worth money , one way or another. So she agreed (privately) that Varia was a good fit for the kid.

This day only brought a different set of surprises through and she just wanted to find the double crossing "client" demand a pay raise, then kill him. Most of the team was keeping the surrounding area cleared as Squalo made the hit. The small fry family attacking wasn't something they considered (but now saw). Squalo had escaped and ran trying to shake his pursuers. At one point any cameras lost him, but since his body wasn't found in the alley with dead sliced bodies, they assumed he was alive. What intrigued all of them was the cards they found. Regular playing cards stuck to the walls covered in blood, some found on the bodies. Maybe Squalo's mysterious brat was real. If that was the case then they were taking the brat with them, this was a prodigy in the making, maybe even rivaling Belphegor. (She hoped the brat was calmer and cause less problems.). They took pictures in case Xanxus demanded an explanation for the 'brat scum'.

Not long after the alley discovery Squalo called her to update on the situation ( and confirming that it was the kid who used the cards) and a guess to where they were hiding out now. Squalo also was willing to pay her to knock out the brat when the brat escaped again. (Wasn't that telling? Squalo's assurance that they would run.)

So here, standing in front of the unresponsive body of Squalo's brat, she faced a dilemma. Mammon had been able to overwhelm them with her illusion, but felt a tingle of something else. Her flames felt a different power and she felt weary to what it could be. Curious. So she reached out again with her flames only to recoil when she felt magic answer her. Fuck. The kid had Cloud flames and magic?!

That was interesting and profitable in the long run. The curse she suffered now had diminished her magic drastically, to the point where she was considered a squib. Looking over the kid wasn't hard. He was in good shape for a street kid, if just a little short. Looking at the face, she didn't recognize the structure but the scar-

Scar.

Fuck. Scar. Lighting Bolt. Magic?

Squalo had just found Cosmo Potter.

And just thinking of it hurt her head. The savior of the magical world, magical England. What the hell is she doing in Italy? Killing? With cards of all things?!

'You know what. This is just going to cause a headache, so I'm going to stop while I'm ahead. I'll ask the kid in private at a later time,' Mammon thought. For now she'll let her displeasure known by increasing her fee.

'Mysterious boy, mou~!' she thought. Then she felt her lips twitch in amusement. Squalo didn't know the name, gender, or importance of this person. Sure it was to the fools in England, but she couldn't wait.

Squalo was certain that the nameless brat was going to run first chance he had. So when he ran after giving him food he only half heartedly followed. Mammon would get him. Serve the brat right.

When he found Mammon standing next to the kid he was startled when she asked

"Do you know the name of the kid?"

"No. Brat didn't give a name we'll call him 'Ace' for now", he said, the twitch of her lips had him feeling as if he was being laughed at by her.

"Oh? Why's that? I would have given the name Joker, Jack, or some other name " she responded. Squalo gave a feral smirk.

"Because the brat literally took out an ace from his sleeve to get rid of the suits" he replied, "Can we leave Venice now or do we wait for the rest of the team to finish to smuggle the brat back to Florence? " he asked.

"We can leave now , they'll meet us back at the Varia Estate" she said as she started to float away, her frog floating above her head like a halo.

Picking up the newly named 'Ace' he followed. He couldn't help but think of how his shitty Boss and shitty brat would get along. He grinned madly, he couldn't wait.


	11. Revival and revelations

Chapter 11

The flight from Venice to Florence was peaceful. Aside from getting charge more by the midget baby Squalo thought it was alright after the events of the day. The brat was still unconscious and now tied up in his office. Many had seen him carrying the brat, but didn't try to stop and ask him about it. He was only glad that Belphegor was out on an assignment right now. That would have been a disaster. So now the brat was sitting on the chair in front of him while he was about to wake him.

Taking an immense sense of pleasure when the brat was harshly awoken by the water he dumped on him. He admitted (privately to himself only) that he was impressed that he kept his eyes closed still. He only gave a smirk to the wet kid in front of him.

"Brat" ,he began, "as you can see you are tied up and under our control. You probably know what we are since you killed a bunch of them these past few days, no? We are Varia and we have 'recruited' you so to speak. So brat, join or do we get to get rid of you? He asked. Again he was impressed when the brat gave no tell of what he was thinking or reacting.

"So, I was captured and brought in to join you? Is this how you treat all your guests? I'm flattered, really, that my presence requires such restraints, but seriously you didn't have to. I won't jump in enthusiasm if that's why I'm tied up".he said. Squalo felt his brow twitch in irritation of the brat and his smart mouth. The nerve of the kid.

"But" ,the brat continued, "since you took the time to recruit me I guess I can join your mafia family. Really with the choices given it wasn't hard. Plus correct me if I'm wrong, but you mafiosos aren't known to let things lie. You wouldn't let me leave without a fight. My only question is if you usually let kids my age join."

"Voi brat we don't but the skill you demonstrated got my attention. The cards in the alley pretty much sealed the deal. Originally you get recruited if you catch our attention and can speak seven languages. The physical part is where most fail, but you escaping from me for about an hour is more than enough to show that you have enough to hold your own. If you don't" he gave a wide grin " we will be more than happy to 'help' until you do. Now since you didn't give a name you'll be known as 'Ace' from now on. Sit still I'll be back" he said as he got up and left the room. Now to tell Boss about the newest addition to their family.

'Ace' sat in the chair after the teen left. Usually she wouldn't have been so helpful, but when you are tied up in the center of enemy territory, you do what you must to survive. She promised she would stay alive to Mukuro and she promised herself that she wouldn't do something deliberately that would get her killed.

Really she wanted to bang her head on the table in front of her. Varia. She had heard of group that was a branch of Vongola and made up elite assassins. They recruited her, they thought she was talented enough to be part of their ranks to bring her in and everything. It was never easy was it. She had a feeling that this would set her investigation and search for Mukuro back, but she was now under rule of assassins.

Before she pondered more on the issue the door opened and the baby she saw before passing out came in. She tensed. This was no ordinary toddler, her 'power' was basically blaring at her to get away from them. That alone was enough to tell her not underestimate this baby.

"Tell me" the baby started ('Ace' wasn't sure if it was a boy or girl), "how the Varia came across Cosmo Lily Potter-the 'Savior' of Magical Britain- mind you in Italy and killing to boot."

Oz was still. This baby knew who she was and savior? She didn't know that. Magic huh? So that was the name of her 'power'. Hmm. Seems she had to play nice to this baby too.

"I was abandoned by my ever loving relatives about two years ago. Tell if I'm so important that someone in Italy recognized me how come I ended with those animals and later on the streets and no one in, what was it?, Magical Britain deemed worth their time to check on their 'Savior'?" Oz explained and questioned the baby. What she didn't expect was for the baby to quietly laugh when she was done.

"Mou, it seems that there are parties that do not care for your well being as they claimed to be. My guess is that they don't know. If by how you proclaimed your relatives, I'd say you were neglected and abused and they haven't gone out then they must be confident in your survival, but not in your happiness. They must have not told you about magic, how are you not that surprised?" They asked.

"I was aware of what I referred to my 'power', I just needed a name to it. If you are aware of magic, and by the sound of it, community would you help me train it? I'm concerned about somethings that seems to be a net around the ball of light that I associate with my 'magic'.

Even though Oz couldn't see most of the face of the toddler in front of her she could sense their darkening expression and fury.

Mammon was surprised at how calmly Cosmo- now 'Ace'- was taking the news and answering her questions. It would seem Dumbledore was not being honest in his answers when answering the inquiries of the Hidden savior.

She felt fury when Ace told her about the 'net' that was surrounding her core. That sounded like blocks on her magic. That was very dangerous to her development and health. She would not be surprised if that was the cause for Ace being the height she was because of it.

"Oh?" Her calm response was only ruined by the imposing aura she was giving out, "that sounds like someone put block on your magic we'll deal with them later. Anything else you found?" She asked. By the hesitation Mammon was glad that she asked, but she had the feeling that she was not going to like the response.

"I'm not sure what it is, but I think there might be something in my scar. I checked and it was a like a dark blob. It was cold and it have no desire to try and touch it ever. I felt insane and I can't help but feel a man laughing cruelly" Ace answered. That did sound ominous. But in her scar? She had a hunch but she hoped it was wrong. The goblins will have better answer that was for sure.

"I have a theory, but we'll have to get you to one of the communities and to experts to make sure. In the meantime you are now Ace. Remember that. Don't let anyone know you are Cosmo Potter. I only knew because I'm a part of that society. I'll get you material to understand that world before you go in. Any questions look for Mammon understand? Now education wise we'll figure it out. How many languages can you speak?"

"Five. English, Italian, Japanese, German, and French. If it helps laws and politics are strong points to me. I beat a law student knowledge wise when asked about how they work. They said I had a future as a lawyer if I wanted to." Ace replied. That was good. Better than good. Young and already had much under her were going to capitalize on that. Law? Lawyer? That was icing on top of her other skills. If she got Ace to understand the laws of the Magical world that would make her a scary. Political opponent to face. Oh the possibilities were great.

"Hey, is this magic too?" Ace asked her holding her hand out-and to her disbelief- purple flames ignited. Ok. So flame active. No big deal. Just a seven year old controlling their flames and she didn't feel the type? So much potential.

"No. Those are dying will flames. Probably the greater reason Squalo was ready to kidnap you at all cost. There are Seven types of flames for a sky set. The Sky, sun, cloud, storm, lightning, rain, and mist. Each had a different function. Squalo will tell you I I detail what they do. You have cloud flames. The second rarest flames, next to Sky flames. Cloud flames propagate. Increase if you will. Now I'll find material and leave it in your room for later, any questions you ask. I'll see when we get the blocks removed." She answered and made her way to the door. She only nodded her head at the 'thank you' that was sent her way.

Ace sat in the chair having escaping her binds a while after Mammon left. She was digesting the information given to her. It seem that the bearded bastard that left her with her relatives was probably aware of her treatment and kept tabs on her, but made no move to 'help' her. If he managed that then he might be in a high position of power and she was a pawn to be used at his convenience at a later date. She hated to think like that but it fit. Especially if she was kept ignorant of the magic she had or the role she apparently played. Heroes were expected to keep helping, it was an annoying thought. Help the people that left her and they expect her to jump at the chance to help them? No chance. If she had to she was doing it her way. She was Ace now, and she was going to make sure that the Oz they expected was nothing to the Oz/Ace they would be receiving.

Before she ponder more she was interrupted by 'Squalo' entering the room. She saw how his smirk grew when he saw she was out of her restraints.

"Voi, Brat let's go! " "Go where?"

"To meet the Boss, of course" he answered. Somehow the expression and his response did nothing but fill her with dread.


	12. Challenges and meetings p 2

So sorry it's so short~! In regards to you Lilypad1820 I lean more to showing him in a positive view. There was much to be desired from how Nono handled decisions that come later to bit him in the ass, but that is just my opinion. I Still own Nothing!

Ace felt like running the hell away from wherever Squalo was taking her. It felt as if he was leading her to her death.

They walked in silence passing a few people that looked at her in sympathy. Not helping. The mansion (She wasn't sure, but it seemed like it), was open and had minimal decorations. Doors were passed, some decorated in different colors or just a simple name plate. Curious. Soon they arrived to a door with a flame carved into it. Ace could feel her magic being agitated, but her flames were excited(?), it was such a weird feeling. She pulled her magic and flames closer to her and away from the 'surface' of her. She noticed Squalo looking at her in interest, but he didn't say anything and merely opened the door to a softly lit room.

...

Squalo noticed that Ace was small. Smaller than Belphegor, possibly younger. He couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the right thing by bring the kid into the Mafia, but he still remembered the night in the alley, and even if the face was blank, the cold face that the brat showed as he stomped on the throat of the man. It wasn't even as if he was worried if Ace could kill, because he had already seen that, but more of a concern of the darkness he would have to deal with if they don't have something to ground them. Many a good hitmen and assassins have to battle the darkness that seeps into the mind in order for it not to take over and cause them to go insane and cause a massacre of some sort. Sure the Varia was full of questionably sane people, but they all kept each other from falling to the darkness that their profession causes. Those that start killing at a young age are best trained and grounded before they start losing their grip on reality and often break leaving them broken killing machines to the people that collect them. Ace might not show suffering but bringing him into a fold that reminds him of life (regardless of how morally questionable it may be) will keep him from breaking.

When they stopped in front of boss's' door he felt Ace flames disappear. Ace presence was more of a buzzing feel with the liquid warmth associated with flames, but what Squalo had noticed was that it was barely noticeable, but now it was civilian level. That was a good sign of control. Maybe this was a good choice, the brat would be a force to reckon in a few years.

He looked over and grinned this was going to be interesting. Opening the door he couldn't help but tease the brat

"Make sure to come out in one piece brat" he was rewarded with an unimpressed closed eye look from him. It was impressive how a face could do that without the help of the eyes. He'll ask later. Maybe his eyes are weird or he could be like Belphegor in insisting covering his eyes with hair. Whatever he'll have time later.

...

Ace stepped into the room alone as Squalo left her alone in the room. Coward.

She could feel the power of whoever this 'Boss' was pressing around her like a physical thing. Whoever this person was had an impressive aura, if she hadn't lived on the streets and seen the darker parts of the world she knew she would have been trembling in fear like most. For now she just raised an eyebrow when a glass came sailing to her head. She only tilted her head to avoid the attack. Well. These people really are friendly. Not.

The man that had thrown the glass was lounging on a throne like chair, eyes closed (much like her), and wine bottle in his left hand. She walked forward trying to see more than just an outline of the man. When she reached the chairs on the other side of his desk she had to incline her head again to avoid the bottle.

She sighed, "Really now? Must you all be so welcoming ?" She asked in Japanese. Emphasizing the last word to stress that she was not feeling welcomed in the least. Whatever not her problem.

"Brat" the man had grounded out. It was rough and had a edge to it that promised pain. She raised her eyebrow. He had open his eyes to reveal blood red iris that flicker with so many emotions that contrasted the impassive face he held. Intense was putting it mildly. She felt she was drowning in the anger and grief she saw in his eyes. Almost like she was looking into her own eyes, but more carefully handled. She knew then that this man understood what it was to lose something important and know the feeling of failure. So a fellow street kid that had risen from that miserable reality and had found something worth living for, but had lost some of it. Not all because there was still a fire there, but he had a few hard blows recently. So she couldn't help but feel a connection with the man. So when he closed his eyes a second later she couldn't help but ask

"So...who'd you fail?", only to see the man's eyes snap open in surprise and widen slightly when they saw her own eyes.


	13. Meeting the Boss

Chapter 13.

I still do not own HP or KHR worlds! I apologize for how long it's taken me to put this chapter but I was actually stuck in how to continue from the last chapter~. So it took a while but here it is...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The day had been slow. Some people on missions, more paperwork to ignore, and wine to drink. Some trash came in a while ago and stuttered for something or another before Xanxus threw his wine glass at him. Even with the day being peaceful Xanxus couldn't shake the grief and anger for the loss of his brothers. They might have not gotten along well and had a large age gap that made it hard to connect, but they were still family. Family that was his and he had lost them to some upstart trash.

That trash was no longer a problem. He got rid of the them without hesitation, doing a better job than useless CEDEF under Iemitsu rule. Even after he had avenged his brothers he was still grieving their death's. It was usually dulled with the all the wine he drank, but it was only a temporary solution. Never mind that his shitty old man did nothing in retaliation when Federico, Massimo, and Enrico were first killed. He was angry at his inaction, something that has been happening a lot in the current years. The Famiglia was going to ruins and the shitty old man was doing nothing but turning a blind eye! He couldn't recognize the spies around him or the ones Varia had to step in and get rid of. Sure the spies didn't get far, but they shouldn't be able to get close in the first place!

Some other upstart trash had thought they could cross Varia because Vongola was slipping! Luckily the shitty shark took out the double crossing upstart. Picked up a stray along the way too. So here he was a couple hours after the shark came back with the baby and the rest of their team with the stray. The pictures of the chaos the stray caused was impressive, like a saner Belphegor with the same raw talent for killing. It came to a shock that the stray was around the fucking Princes age as well. Sad and morbid, but impressive. The stray would be a force to be reckoned with, that's not accounting their flames. Belphegor and the stray would be power houses fore sure, he could only hope the brats didn't burn the estate down.

The shark seemed excited when he came in and said the stray was awake and Xanxus could admit-inwardly- that he was curious about the stray. Even if Belphegor was a handful, he was good (great really) at the jobs he was given, even strong enough to beat many officers thrice his age, maybe the stray would be the same. Perhaps those two could get alo- No best leave that idea alone. If this brat is like Belphegor and likes to pull pranks he was not going to be the one to introduce that unholy alliance. He had a feeling that the two would prank people until they break down. He was not going to be the one to introduce those two, he could just punish the fool who did by unleashing the brats on them.

'Hmmm..' A smirk curled on his face as he thought about the poor unfortunate souls that would suffer. That's assuming the brats got along. The shark did say the stray was a cloud after all, those two types of flames usually didn't get along. Belphegor dislike the majority of the Cloud Division, Ottavio most notably. He knew the cloud trash was suspicious but he didn't have proof to kill the traitor.

He was musing when he felt the shark approaching his door with what must be the stray. He felt his Wrath Flames become excited which made him internally raise a brow. But his eyebrows rose when he felt the stray all but disappear from his senses. 'Great control for a stray'.

Then a tiny kid walked in. He threw his glass and watched as the stray moved their head unconcerned by having something thrown at them. Truthfully he was angry a Squalo for bringing in such a tiny kid, fuck the kid was smaller. than Belphegor! But he could also see that it was ideal not to leave a kid so young on their own and get killed without having a chance. He had closed his eyes when he saw the stray approach, when he was certain the brat was in front of him he threw his bottle as well. Unsurprisingly the brat dodged.

"Really now? Must you be so welcoming?" came the voice of the stray in Japanese. 'Hmm the brat has talent and spunk, good they won't get eaten alive here' he thought. The Japanese the brats spoke when they clearly were of European descent spoke was a good indicator of the brats talent. The fact the stray wasn't quivering under his presence and had enough spine to give him sass spoke great for the brat. So maybe the Varia would be a good fit for them. He still wasn't sure of the gender seeing as the brat was the definition of androgynous, but he was leaning towards girl.

Mentally sighing at the situation he opened his eyes and grounded out an annoyed "Brat" and closed them content on ignoring the -he was certain- girl in front of him. He expected her to stand there and let time drag out and make her uncomf-

"So...who'd you fail?" , She asked. The question so unexpected had him opening his eyes in surprise at the brat only to widen when he saw her eyes. Xanxus was not expecting the question, hell he wasn't even expecting the brat to read so much from a glimpse at his eyes at all, so he felt justified being caught off guard. Then surprised again when he caught a glimpse at her eyes. What he had seen so far the brat had kept her eyes closed, but here she was looking at him with her eyes open.

Xanxus had never seen that shade of green before. The color was was only enhanced by the emotion behind them. There was grief, pain, and anger. It was like looking at his own eyes after losing his brothers. But how did this brat have eyes like him? She was too young for that type of depth to show. Belphegor might hide his eyes like this brat does but even his eyes did not show the same kind of emotions that this brat did, and it made him sad that this brat eyes were marred by the world around them. Anger that this messed up world was going to drag her deeper into the darkness, those green- green- eyes were never going to be the same again. And just as he was about to respond the brat close her eyes and her entire posture changed. There was no sorrow or anger, but a relaxed posture, seemingly without a care in the world. For someone so young to do that meant she had to do that often, it was a good trait to have it just made him angry that she had to learn so young. It was like Belphegor hiding his intelligence and other traits by his unnerving grin and laugh. Oh people knew he was intelligent, but they wouldn't look past his grin to acknowledge it, it was fine because the fucking brat didn't care about the 'peasants' opinions anyway.

"So 'Boss' am I suppose just stand here all day or do we do something productive?" She drawled in Japanese, and he couldn't help but bark out a laugh at her gall. This little stray that had seen the bad a world, had gotten up and proceeded to conquer it with her sharp tongue. She would do fine in the Varia then. No need for scared broken children, you had to take more than the average person and come out scaring the world around you into thinking you were more than a regular person. This precocious brat would be well to watch. Especially how she did not act the way many other clouds he might consider making her his cloud guardian.

"Nice spunk little stray. Good to know you won't be eaten alive by some of the dumb trash when they feel threatened by you." He replied in Italian, "I'm Xanxus and current boss of the Varia, the shitty shark decided to abduct you and now here you are." He finished. " Your are Varia now. 'Ace' is your name for now unless you get a new name from me. All Varia personnel strive to be Quality so will you. You get missions and you complete them no matter what. Got it girlie?"

"Crystal Boss" she replied seeming amused "Seems you can tell my true gender then" her lips twitched in amusement.

"Oh?" He asked interested in this brat that was more than she seemed

"My abductor is under the impression that I am male and I have no inclination of correcting him" she said with a smirk and Xanxus couldn't help the grin that stretched on his face. She really was interesting, he could already imagine the chaos she and Belphegor were going to bring. He was positive those two would get along, he just didn't want to be anywhere near them when that unholy alliance started.

"You'll fit right in little stray" was his only answer.

::::::::::::::


	14. New information, plans, and plots

Chapter 14

I own nothing! Sorry for the wait. The blocks were hard to get around, details are my strongest weakness, but I shall triumph (hopefully) with this story and its details.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Other language to be specified"

For the most part Ace was surprised by the Varia Boss. Pleasantly surprised. From what she had managed to gather from the other mafiosos that were gossiping, Xanxus Vongola was a ball of rage that was quick to anger and quicker to dispatch any annoyances to him. He was made out to seem like a nightmare to go up against for other families, but as Oz she felt that maybe he was very loyal and sometimes the only way he could was through the violence against those that threatened him and his. Now as Ace she could see that she was partially right. Boss was loyal, of that no one would convince her otherwise, but in the quick moment she saw his eyes she saw loneliness in them. Sure there was a lot of anger to work around, but she could see that many only saw the anger and didn't bother with the rest. Loneliness was something she had gotten use to in the aftermath of the failed Christmas. It wasn't so different from the one that Boss had. For that she would respect him. One of the old grannies Mukuro and she would play chess against would always say 'You can always respect a person's reputation and skill, but liking the person is an entirely different matter'. Granny was right. Boss commanded respect at being able to handle his minion assassins (that she now made a part of), but the emotion he showed in that moment was enough to get her to like him as a person. It may not be the best course of action to like an assassin as a person, but she had learned that 'good' people (she thought of the relatives she had and the people of Little Whining) are not what they seem and that maybe sometimes the best people can be where you least expect to find them.

So yeah. Her meeting with the Boss went better than Squalo imagined. The coward.

Xanxus was amused by the stray the shitty shark had brought in. She would cause havoc for sure and he was positive that the Prince would get along with her. So while the shark came in to retrieve the brat (he had to dodge glasses, because as much as the brat amused him he was still angry with his second in command for bringing in such a small kid) a while ago he got to thinking. The new recruits were usually given to retired Varia members working in Housekeeping (of which they did actual housekeeping, but were still dangerous nonetheless, a fact many a would be spy or a Stupid recruit learned), this time it would be harder to assign Ace to. Usually the staff would get to choose, but he was willing to bet that they would not be so quick to choose the fucking stray. It would be like taking on the responsibilities of a parent because the brat was still underage, not to say there weren't other underage trash there, but the brat to the cake to how young she is.

It didn't help the growing headache the shitty brat was giving him now. Amused he was at first, but the magical part just had him wanting to throw someone (preferably the Lighting trash) out the window. So they had a fucking stray with flames and magic that is the wizard-Jesus or some shit for Britain. The midget (not to be confused with the stray ) had been gleeful in the amount of potential overhaul and power the little fucking Jesus carried.

He wasn't hopeful because the stick wielding trash left a the brat like a stray on some porch after some other bastard wannabe Dark Lord killed the brat's parents. Then left again in another fucking country like an unwanted pet. Trash like that deserved to die and he would rather not have anything to do with them. The loss of potential the scum created was distasteful in his opinion. Trash that relied heavily on the stick they had and standing in one place to get killed was a horrible waste of potential. The few wizard and witches that came through Varia were far and few because most couldn't make Varia standard. Add in the way they think their light show and hocus pocus is superior and it had him blasting the scum to grease spots. The trash that has fucking magic, but can't use it are better at meeting the standards and surviving, but now the mini- Jesus is here and he would be damn is he let the ungrateful trash that left her with the abandoning scum regret their choice. The midget had given a review of what could be happening and she was right in saying that the stray had a lot of power to change the useless trash in Britain. He had other wizards from other countries and had been relieved that potential wasn't completely lost in other parts of the world. Just the inbreeding isles known as England.

He gave a feral grin would have had people running for the hills.

'Those fuckers are going to see fucking Quality. The brat is mine now and I'll be damn if they think they can just demand more from her like some shitty commodity . If they're expecting a saintly wizard-fucking- Jesus they are in for a surprise. I'll send them the anti-Christ. Then they'll learn that you do not mess with the Varia and their own (unless you're Ottavio and his trash followers, then you're better off dead).'

And if he remembered his own mother giving him away to a man he knew was not his father like an unwanted pet, well, he wasn't going to mention it.

Ace was dropped off in a room that she was informed was going to be hers and another's for the duration of her trial period as a new recruit. She would later be taken for training and other aspects of the job she was 'applying' for. A mentor would supposedly pick her to continue a personalized instruction geared to her compatability. Meh. For now she would have to wait for her room mate to arrive. She wasn't sure how to feel about sharing a space with another person. She hadn't done that since the Failed Christmas, but at least they had beds this time. It was weird having a bed this time around, it had either been a cot, a sleeping bag, or whatever surface she found in a safe location. She had seen them and had to clean and make them during her time with the Dursley's, but she herself had never slept on one before. She pondered if it was sad if she didn't remember ever having a bed until this age, until she dismissed it. It was in the past, can't worry about it now.

The bed was bigger than anything she would ever need and there were other things in the room. Two desks and bookcases for each being one. She was currently perched on top of the book case on the side she claimed as hers (further to the door) she had moved the things on her side against the wall and carried the pillow and blanket on the bed to her spot on top of the book case. She was small enough to fit there and waited for her room mate.

When the door started to open she was surprised to see a male teenager around 18 step into the room. He looked around not noticing her and made his way to the other side of the room. He was tall and had darker skin to be called a tan. Hair was closely cut to his head and was just long enough not to be considered -what one of the gramps at chess referred to- a 'buzz cut'. He didn't look like anyone she had ever seen before. More like one of the tourist that would come from India. She had met a few that were looking for directions, they were the reason she looked to make maybe her companion was from that part of the world? So as he seem to unpack his backpack (she had been given her own back not to long ago) she decided to break the silence.

"Hello' she said in Italian. Immediately he jumped and started to look around until he saw me waving from the book case

"Ah… hello" he said looking unsure of what he was looking at. Maybe he was confused to see someone so young here? Meh it wasn't her problem.

"Are you lost?" , He asked to her annoyance. Seems that she was right about her age shocking people.

"No. Pretty sure Squally said this was my room until further notice" she replied in a bored tone. She had decided that she would annoy Squalo by calling him Squally. It made him twitch and yell, so she counted it as a win. So while she studied her companions' expression of horror and disbelief she got ready for a possible argument.

"But you're too young! What were they thinking?! Have they lo-" he started before being interrupted

"Any yet they went out of their way to bring me here. They must have seen something no? Plus it's not as if they'll let me go now so no use complaining too much effort." She responded. It was interesting seeing his face tighten with displeasure, but acceptance.

"How old are you?" He asked

"Does it matter?" She asked again as she hopped down from the book case." It won't change anything you know, so you may as well accept it." She responded in kind. She appreciated his concern, but it was a little too late for that. She was here and she would be expected to kill, they were only help her get stronger so she could free Mukuro, it would take a while. As she was heading towards the door and walking past her room mate he spoke

"Samarthan, I'm Samarthan" he said hand out stretched. Turning around with a neutral expression

"Ace" I replied. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to get to know who may kill me later.

Samarthan -Support (Hindi)


	15. Roommates that nag and the like

Chapter 15

"Talking"

'Thinking'

I still don't own anything. HP and KHR are in no way my

Getting to know Samarthan wasn't a terrible experience per say, but it grated on her that he would try to follow her around. Yes she was young, but that did not mean she wanted him to nag her about what she should do. It was weird having someone that was trying to take care of her. She had taken care of herself and later Mukuro in her life, but never really had someone do the same for her and was conflicted to how she should act. Mukuro had tried, but it was different because it was someone older than her. The adults she had met in Italy tried, but they had never actively tried to take care of her. Give advice maybe, but not tried to actively look after to her and to be honest, this type of concern had her on edge. It was strange to be cared for.

Their training as of now was to get their physical status to Varia approved standards, apprenticing under someone from Housekeeping was given to those that were younger (as was her case) or if a recruit showed a particular skill set to be further developed by their mentor. Not everyone had a mentor and most tried to get by on their own. Ace wasn't sure how to react to this. To have someone actively trying to help her survive and improve was a very foreign concept to her. Miss Weber who taught her and Mukuro German was the closes thing to a mentor she had in life, so this idea was unwelcomed to her. No one bothered before and now these people were trying to have a say in her life was grating to her.

She had instructions to how to get stronger but had her shadow (Samarthan) was always beside himself in worry. The other recruits were unsure of how to act about her age and some had made comments about her age which took with a bored look, really these people were suppose to become professionals and were in no way secretive. They were older, weren't they suppose to be mature or something? To look at something at face value was a bad decision, didn' t they realize she was personally recruited (read: kidnapped) to be part of the Varia? It meant there was a solid reason she was here, a fact these people seem to forget here. Samarthan had the decency to understand she had skill and was only worried about other aspects of her life (like food and her habit of sleeping on the bookcase instead of her bed), but everyone was under the impression she did not understand half the comments they made. Fools.

The training was going well and she was getting along well in her training, much to the disgruntlement of her other recruits. Seriously future best of the best and they seem surprise that a kid can keep up and pass them in some physical aspects. So while they grumbled about the results they had to keep their mouths shut. Even if it meant having Samarthan on her case about sleeping in her bed, because apparently book cases were not appropriate sleeping places. He had a pinched expression when she told him that she didn't remember if she had ever slept in bed before then and was wary of this one. It was a battle but he continued to pester her until she gave in only to have his stop. But yes beds are very comfortable if a bit big.

It turned out that Samarthan was a Sun and had experience in healing. The fighting aspect was decent, but not yet Varia standard decent. So he was getting the experience of the Varia's loving instruction. More often than not she would have to scrape him off the floor and drag him back to their room. Dodging traps and such while dragging someone behind you? It was an experience in a half. She was surprised that her cross country trek helped her in physical aspects of conditioning. Even different terrains didn't hinder her much because of her previous experience (minus the time in Arctic like projection that was not fun). Evasion and infiltration being her best subjects. Unnerving her fellow recruits with how she could just walk past them to get in most times, but she had practice so, meh. Hand to hand was difficult if only because everyone had height advantage, but she was small and got _creative_ in how to take down people.

Her time with Mammon was going well too. Getting a crash course in history (she was not impressed with her countrymen ) and happenings in exchange for future chaos Mammon was sure she would cause if she decides to go to their school. (Hogwarts? Really? )

What mattered was that the first selection of recruits was going to happen. Some would be at level and select to go ahead without a mentor, some would already be in sight to some divisions -Samarthan was being scouted by the Healing division-, others might get the attention of someone willing to apprentice them, or be held back until the next period. The problem was the selection was set as a stage where one would be partner with their roommate and thrown into a tournament like selection where every team would compete against a few others in certain different task. Which sounded fair except that some rooms (she was looking at you room 5) had more than two roommate. She was in room 18 and it was only two of them. Other senior members would be able to see their progress through mist projections taken during the events. It all came down to how you survived and how well you worked under the pressure. Sink or swim. Unfair, but something she could completely get behind because if they couldn't handle it how did they expect to be Quality?

As she prepared for the Selections, Samarthan was worried. Sure little Ace was better than he was at physical aspects of training, but she was small. He had a little brother from before, but he was nothing like Ace. Ace was smaller, but already jaded and disillusioned from the world. So uncaring about others, they were unimportant to her, like they didn't really register until they became a threat then she would take them down with prejudice. The other recruits didn't expect or like it, but the instructor told them to shut up and shape up if they had any problems with it. So Samarthan was understandably worried that his little roommate would encounter their fellow recruits that would think her an easy target or just out for revenge after being humiliated by someone half their size and age. Because no matter how apathetic and uncaring she was of others she still scraped him off the training rooms to drag his sore behind to their room dodging everything thrown at them. So while he might hinder her, he would make sure that he had her back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Talking""

'thought'

None of the world's belong to me, they belong to their respective owner/creators. .

.

'Movemovemovemove' was the only thought Ace had as she ducked behind a building and started to scale it.

Ok. So the tournament was not like anything she expected at all. The third round of the qualifiers and she had been separated from Samarthan early on. Room 18 (her team) was going up against Room 4. The odds were against them because she was the young and thus 'weakest' and the opponents (5 of them) happened to be bulky or lanky with speed. So basically a massacre in the making. Oh and maiming was alright because if you couldn't dodge then you weren't quick enough. So here she was trying to keep the trash from cornering her.

This round was the first to get to the treasure first and get it out of the designated building without letting the other team take it from you. The previous two rounds were fairly balanced, a capture the flag and a battle royal. Pretty messy but straightforward, three managed to get a specialized training consideration depending on on how they did in the next few rounds. Impression can be made, but keeping the interest and how well you work was another thing apparently.

Now she was running back on the roof of a conjured building after getting to the 'prize' first. There had been three boxes in the room. She left one and took off. One member had seen her and took off after her. See 'Atlanta' did not like her. He seemed to have something against her, which was strange because she thought that they might bond over the fact that Squally giving them unfortunate names (really Room 5 had 'Heels', she did not want to know what he did to receive that name), but he seem to take offense to her presence. He had been one of the few that had outright tried to kill her during and after training.

What his problem was she had no idea, but she was getting pretty good distance between her and the rest. Good because a fight would not be ideal she was still hurting from the explosion that Atlanta's roommate 'Svėtlice' decided to unleash. Samarthan manage not to crash hit a building before taking three of the five. So the plan (as far as she could see) was to get the prize and regroup. She was in no way prepared for the building to give out under her and had to break through one of the windows to not break her neck.

'Rollrunrunrunhide' Behind a stack of boxes she could hear Atlanta walking through the window she had just gone through.

'Well damn' she thought, 'I'm not getting out of this easily' she could out wait him, but Atlanta had been relentless in trying to get to her. So plan she would, she had the prize and they would not stop until she got caught or she got over the line. If they thought she would be easy to take out then they were wrong and they were about to find out how much.

When Boss came down to watch the third round of the tournament Squalo was surprised. More so when he watched the stray he brought in a while back. The match seem unfair and it was, because you had to be Quality to get out of situations that seemed impossible. So a brat and the healer that was only meh in fighting against five others that towered over both? Not fun. Then one Dumb recruit threw a barely harmless explosion while he was still in the blast range to hit the brat and dead weight. Dumb trash hit his target along with himself and three others on his team. So six of the seven participants felt the blast. The dead weight and stray were separated. Little brat found the treasure and bolted once he had them, Atlanta Followed and managed to corner Ace. So most expected to hear Ace surrender, not send out a flying fucking shoe to clip Atlanta in the family jewels and proceed to nearly bash his head in with said shoe.

It was just too damn funny. So it was no surprise that he and many other doubled over laughing. What was surprising was Boss laughing too.

It went better as Ace manage to drop kick one of her roommates attackers and drag his behind to the safe zone after he threw the dead weight into safe zone before diving in himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 ===

 _I own neither series. That privilege goes to the creator of HP and KHR world respectively._

 _Warning: Swering. And Xanxus of the f-ing Varia (because this guy needs his own warning.)_

What many didn't expect from the smallest recruit was the creative use of items at hand. Before the match had begun all participants were allowed to choose a weapon of choice. This meant that Ace was pushed back by the taller and bigger opponents that decided that the more weapons they had the less the opposition would get. So Ace (and Samarthan by association ) were left with the less lethal looking weapons at hand. Scarves, senbon, a few knives and some jewelry. It wasn't hard to acknowledge that weapon wise both she and her partner were greatly outnumbered, but they both had the advantage to not carry so much with them. The others were bogged down by the weight of what they picked and the added difficulty of drawing out said weapon.

That was why when she had dropped kicked one of Samarthan's attackers (he was holding on pretty well for a noncombatant) and lugged her pacifist roommate to the safe zone she had no difficulty punting his ass there and diving behind him. Cloud flames propagation worked! She had only gotten a basic crash course in Flames and their properties, not their limits and the personal factors expected of them in individual. So in short, after being a bit disoriented and scorched via mini bomb, she was in decent shape. The scrapes and bruises were easy enough to ignore and she just didn't care if she won, only that she clipped Atlanta. It was only fair to give back after the shit he tried to give her.

Finally dragging her room mate out of the 'fight zone' that was created to hand over the shit that was in the box. Her foot hurt, but she wasn't so distracted to miss the few snickers from the other assassins in the viewing room. 'Huh. Must have enjoyed seeing Atlanta getting downed by a shoe'. The Problem that led to her using her shoe was the creative use in the few items she and Samarthan managed to get. The senbon and knives were distributed equally and she took the two scarves that were there, she just happened to have used them to escape and hinder her pursuers.

Their opponents stormed out of the door they came from and move to the other part of the room. They looked about ready to hurt the Dumb individual that had thrown the mini bomb.

'Meh. Not my problem'. Ace thought. Not after the ringing going on in her head after that eventful moment.

1.1.1...

'Ushishishi…'' was heard from one of the couches in the middle of the room. Many of the Varia members inched away from the source to avoid bodily injury. The Ripper Prince was violate, to say, on a good day. Who knew what a gleeful Prince would do.

Sharp deep purple eyes watched the little child that had manage to complete the task in an unconventional manner.

'Potential. They may not be bad at all.' they thought. Nodding discreetly at the chuckling red eyed Boss, he let himself think of his future apprentice.

.1.1

The test of candidates was only one round. Pass or fail the objective, it was only a display of skill given to showcase what could be given. Some trash had specialization, it was important yes, but one trick meant shit when others knew about 300 other ways to end you. Quality was the standard and he was determined to keep it as such.

''Boss'', the fucking miser midget spoke, "have you decided who you're tossing Ace with?''

And that was the crux of the problem. The little shitty stray that the pathetic wand wavers thought of as the second fucking coming of shitty Jesus. The stray that shark had brought back and had more potential than previous wizards because she hadn't been taught to rely on the hocus pocus the weaklings in the 'wizarding world' did. A stray that had reminded him of him. Revered, but only when it was necessary. He had no doubt that the collective stupidity of the wizard would try to force her to be their personal attack dog. A dog for them to kick around at their leisure. And, well who was he to mess up the stupid wand wavers plan?

With a wicked grin that would have had Squalo reaching for a drink(despite not being of age)

"She goes to Tyr." the minute still of the Arcobaleno was very telling.


	18. Roomates that worry

Chapter 18

I don't own HP or KHR (oh the tears) and I most definitely do not make any sort of profit.

AU- Proceed with caution, Xanxus of the f-ing Varia (because he is a hazard all by his lonesome self)

.

Ace was besieged by a hand the next day. They had felt the person approach, but didn't have time to move away or evade the offending hand. So, Ace was unprepared to be dangled from the collar of their shirt like an unruly kitten.

Samarthan at their side could only stare as Ace-the shoe beater- was carried off like a cub would by their parent by a senior member of the Household Staff. He was going to ask, but a quiet gasp of a full member of the Rain Division had him holding off the questions he had.

"Well I didn- I -I- shit," he said, " Tyr's got him now, it's best to pray for the little one who knows how long he'll last". Was the ominous decree of the veteran man. Not helpful in the slightest and too grim to be any comfort. The recruits of the tournament-esq evaluation were supposed to get their results of their continued stay in the Varia. Some would be paired with veteran officers to develop their flames and their area of focus, others would be accepted and thrown into a division and or a squad depending on their skill level, and lastly the ones who need another evaluation to do so. No one wanted to be there. You had two chances to get yourself out of the mook zone, otherwise you waste time and prove yourself Useless and therefore a unlikely to ever be Quality. You got offed if you this happened to you and you didn't accept this gracefully, other times you would be accepted to Household. Household is also very elite and some former members of Varia could be found to be part of the security to the Mansion. It all depended on where you fell and how useful you can make yourself appear.

But to the ones who get the attention of a veteran you get personal tutelage. A newbie is also required (do, there was no getting around ) speaking 7 languages. Samarthan may speak 4, but he was about to get a crash course to the few he was missing, you can't be placed on missions if you don't have the languages.

Samarthan had been lucky to teach Ace the fundamentals of Punjabi and Farsi as a 'thank you for scrapping my ass off the floor' and 'let's bond over mutual things'. Ace had taken very well to the language and had offered German and the Japanese she knew.

That was another thing that had him worried. Ace was a girl. No matter how androgynous she may appear from afar and up close he had known she was not a 'he'. While most of the agents and all the mooks were fooled he had noticed the Mist Officer as well as Boss notice her true gender. They made no outward movements, but that sure as hell did not make him feel better! If she was going to be his roommate he was allowed to worry dammit! He was not happy about the implications the bed situation brought up. To have seen but never sleep on a bed of some sort had him wanting to hurt people. His late little brother wouldn't be much older than Ace and it didn't sit well with him.

He had taken to mother henning Ace and had been allowed to do so, to Ace's reluctant acceptance. So he was going to get good at healing if it meant keeping the little Śākhā from falling further into disillusionment. He was going to try and damn if he couldn't take better care of him than with his little brother.

1/1/11/1/1/1

A week later he was wondering where the Śākhā has gone, but only a small part. The other larger part was busy trying to stay alive under the tender mercies of the Sun Officer. Lussuria was a person to admire and fear, the method to get him up to snuff after the 'ungraceful' performance during the evaluation was the reason. So while he had a great gasp on his flames and the human body, as well as good instincts to combine the two, the Officer had decided that he would be up to Quality standard in 4 months after he had confessed to wanting to keep Ace alive after the comment of the Veteran officer. His officer was delighted by such 'dedicated declaration!' that they had seen to it personally to bring his fighting skills up and get the languages out of the way. Sure a mist could have dumped the language into his head, but the Officer had a weird glint in their eye when it was suggested by others members of the Sun Division.

Turns out Tyr was Old. Old Veterans were Dangerous Quality. The type that could cow the rest of the Varia through reputation alone. Feared by the previous two heads of the Varia and Highly Respected by Boss. The last would be apprentice that he had taken had been gutted and strung somewhere in Sweden for annoying him two weeks in. So Samarthan was understandably, since a week had gone by and neither had been seen, he held the hope that Ace was still alive.

Śākhā-cub (Punjabi)


	19. Findings and Formutalations

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KHR and HP world's belong to their respective owners. Warnings and other things to mention also semi included.

The owner of the hand was dragging their apprentice to outside of the Varia stronghold. With their sure gait and terrifying reputation, no officer tried to stop or stand in their way. The little child was strangely still as they were carried around by an unknown individual. Odd. Tyr was sure that they would have struggled to escape and would get the explanation later. For now he was taking the Flame active magical child to get checked for any magical anomalies. Considering the identity of said child Tyr was sure that Mудак of Dumbledore didn't bother doing anything for the child. It was typical of him. To leave things until it he was forced to do something or taking credit when others had been helping beforehand. It would be so like him to leave the child in an improper home because taking them in would show favor and he couldn't be seen as anything but the 'impartial benign ruler'. Even if his choice led to the unfortunate childhood of a child. It would probably be a 'unfortunate' but 'necessary' factor to that Xуй . Why the British trusted that man with their children baffled Tyr immensely, until -you know- he remembered that it was the British. The same who had just recently elected that fool of Fudge to office.

It seem prudent to check if the stupid people of Magical Britain didn't do something damaging to their so called savior in their ignorance. It was actually a little disgusting how those people praised the loss of a child's parents so. It was insensitive to a ridiculous degree, made worse by the way the 'moniker' they had bestowed on her. No matter Tyr was going to show his brat that they owed those ingrait assholes nothing. She would not be responsible or guilted into solving the problems of the idiotas.

"I'm Tyr. Your mentor until I deem you ready to stand on your own. Follow my instructions and you may survive longer than the two week of your predecessor. Annoy me past my limit and you forfeit your life. Understood? For now we are going to get you checked over to see if your magic needs any treatment and the 'net' you feel over it."

.1.1.1.

Oz was...well cautious because for one because Tyr was Dangerous. They had felt that the moment their hand had grabbed their collar. It was like being in the middle of the sea, endless water that could become violent at any moment notice. Staying still, no matter how ridiculous and infuriating this position was, was the best bet to a continued existence. Life was good when you live to say so or at least to complain about it afterwards.

That had been about a week ago and Ace was still cautious, but more familiar with her new appointed mentor and magical guardian.

The visit to the magical enclave in Italy was enlightening to say the least. Tyr had been in a right fury (a cold, cold impossible waitdecadestoeradicate blizzard). It was a good reminder to stay on his good side as well as a deep sense of relief to not have that fury aimed at them. The net was a block on their magic that without any proper treatment or removal before a certain age would have stunt their magical growth permanently. That the readings of the block indicated that it had been placed the day after the death of their parents was not a good reflection of the British magicals and their decision making. That they had been recognized as Lord Potter was another headache in a half. Magic deciding that biologically female, but intermediate which was magically enough, male. Confusing, but better than the other discovery.

'His' parents will sealed until their majority or other unseen circumstances? Irritating, but ok. That there was series and others using their name to line up their pockets spreading lies and being seen as truth. Not okay, in the slightest. If it had been published as fiction there would have been more understanding, but sold as 'real life events' was not. There was no way half the shit written in the stupid books was real. Living in a castle as a princess was not in any way shape or form remotely close to the truth of the time after their parents murder.

And the scar. The f-, no they couldn't get angry or Tyr would set up more tests and exercises that would hurt tomorrow.

Having the fraction soul of your parents murderer in your head was revolting to find out. Because of the bullshit block it would have led to severely weakening any mental defense they may have made in the future. So of course Tyr was starting with them with exercises to build up mental strength and organization of said mind.

What had Tyr in the state of fury that had even the goblin (oh yeah goblins were real, but they [she and the goblins] were more concern of their survival) pale at the pressure in the face of his fury. Turns out Dumbledore was her magical guardian, as defaulted by seal will status. Meaning that he had the ultimate power to place them in a place that they thought was best. That he chose the Dursley's and blocked their magic was not a good indicator of his position. The goblins had no problem (really they just did not want the possibility of having to face Tyr) of changing guardianship over.

That done and undergoing the removal of the parasite from their head had left them exhausted. Tyr had kitten hauled them elsewhere to rest. A case was being made by Tyr to copyright the so called 'Girl Who Lived' crap she had been 'blessed' with by the idiots in Britain. They had a grudge and they want to bleed the morons dry for even thinking of taking advantage of her, Tyr had been proud for some reason.

Now.

Now Tyr was running then into the ground physically, mentally, and flame wise. It was exhausting, but gratifying seeing the progress so far. Being able to write the language she knew how to speak and even starting Russian! Sure Tyr was not impressed with her initial penmanship, but persistence (and survival instincts) had them quickly putting triple the effort in it. It was definitely better now and still improving, which was good. They had also started going over the social cues and etiquette that would be required of them later along with an introduction into the magical subjects that could be studying. Which was why they were now in Russia.

Apparently Tyr was a retire pureblood lord and was dragging them to his ancestral home to access the materials needed for when they returned to Italy. Meeting the family, then continued training in hand to hand, and other academic and social things to be done. They were tired, but at least they were too busy to miss Mukuro too much.

Tyr knew he was pushing the little cub, but they needed to take the anger that had been present since their visit to the goblins and be constructive. Getting them (not just 'she' because magic said so) control their anger rather than the other way around. It was another reason they were in Russia. The land in the Озимов was surrounded by forest (even if snow was starting to fall) it would be good. Ever since the extraction of the parasite from their scar, Ace's magic and flames had started to act out erratically. The change after finding balance was thrown and this fast pace tutorial would get their flames settled.

He had thought the fury of the block was bad, but that was before finding out that the cloud flames his apprentice had manifested were only the second aspect that had sprung out in defence when their magic couldn't in an area where flame user were present. That they had unconsciously deduced that showing their first element was Terrible idea and the second was more acceptable. Now their second flame type had completely shadowed their first in an attempt to 'cloud cover' them. Cloud cover their _Sky_.

-/- Hello! I'm stuck and want to know if sending oz to Hogwarts are not? Hmmm... Other characters have yet to be seen, but should they go or not? Let me know.


End file.
